Assassin's Creed Short Story
by Whipsmack
Summary: Altair is sent on an assassination mission with a new recruit. The mission goes completely wrong and Altair must report back to Malik about the failure. Not only must he face his rafiq, he must face his Master - Al Mualim as well.


The crowd cheered as the tall man gestured to a hanging pole. A man to his left pulled a lever, sending all of the victims into death. Suddenly, the crowd split and there was a man, charging full speed to the stage.

The tall man was still watching his victims swing to and fro when his guard yelled. One had an arrow in his chest and the other was tumbling down the stage steps. The man in the white robes ran full speed to the tall man and jumped. The man drew his blade but it was too late.

He fell, a bloody hole in his neck. As the robed man stood, a blade that seemed to extend from his hand retracted. He looked over his shoulder and saw several guards in white armor running to the stage. The man jumped into the crowd and spun past a woman.

As he turned the corner, a guard swung at him with his sword. The robed man took to the walls, jumping and climbing to the roof. He began to charge, leaping over gaps and chimneys. The group of armed men followed closely from the streets.

The robed assassin reached the last building and jumped. He landed feet first on a guard's chest and forced him to the ground. He felt the ribs crack on the stone road. The assassin then slowed to a stop in front of a large building. The doors swung open and nearly twenty hooded monks exited. The assassin had disappeared. The guards pushed past man after man but lost all trace of their target.

The white robed assassin was but a blade in the crowd.

**NEARLY EIGHT MONTHS EARLIER**

"Altair, I do not rust this cavern. Will it not collapse on top of our heads?" A medium-heighted man asked. "Do you suggest any other way to get into the villa?" The other man – Altair replied. The other man sighed.

"Korjil, Mualim assigned us this mission for a single reason, because I know the way in and you know the right time to strike." "I guess you are correct. I am sorry for disrespecting you Altair." Altair smiled at himself.

Light began to shine through the cavern. "Altair there is-" Altair slapped his hand over Korjil's mouth. "Quiet you imbecile! Do you want to have the guard all over us?" Altair slowly removed his hand.

The twosome began to approach the hole. Altair jumped with his hands outstretched upwards. He grabbed the sides of the hole and pulled himself up. Korjil waited until Altair returned. "Let's go." The novice struggled his way out of the cavern.

The men stood in the center of a courtyard that was surrounded by a large villa. "Take care of the archers and I will find Haseel." Korjil obeyed and began to scale the wall of the villa. Altair walked the hallways, careful to avoid detection.

He reached the end of the narrow space and saw a large fat man standing on a platform. A quiet crowd surrounded him as well as a fair deal of guards. Altair eyed the rooftop and saw no sign of his partner or "learner" a she called them.

Altair continued to the crowd until he was fully submerged in people. His eye barely caught view of the fat man-Haseel. Eyeing the crowd, Altair noticed Korjil near the front. As Altair made his approach, the novice walked up the stage steps and faced Haseel.

"Don't be a hero Korjil." Altair muttered. The crowd grew uneasy as the guards drew their swords. Korjil flicked his wrist and a small blade extended from his wrist. He swung for Haseel but missed. The fat tax collector was agile.

The assassin was grabbed by two guards and stripped of his weapons. Haseel approached him with a knife. "No, no, you fool." Altair muttered, slowly working his way to the stage. He got to the front row when Haseel confronted Korjil.

"Who are you here with?" Korjil grew nervous. "It could save your life…" The fat man added. Korjil valued his life. "I am here with Altair Ibn La Ahad." The guards turned to Altair in the front row. Then Haseel jabbed the blade into Korjil's throat and pushed the body over. "Coward." He muttered.

The guards ran after Altair. The assassin was not ready to flee. He was ready to draw blood. He drew his sword and struck a guard's face. Three other guards charged him and he put them down, one by one.

Then the master assassin sheathed his sword and ran for Haseel. The fat man turned to run but was met by Altair's feet. His blade entered the man's throat and the life died from him. Then Altair heard the army of guards coming to greet him.

Then the assassin began scaling buildings, hiding in hay stacks and dodging archers. He came to a building with a peculiar roof. It was netted, with vines tangled between. Altair jumped through a square opening and landed inside.

He went into the back room and faced a fellow robed assassin. "Malik, my work is done." The assassin looked at him. "Where is Korjil?" Altair sighed. "He decided to be a fool." Malik sighed. "Like you? Damn Altair, you need to quit wasting Mualim's recruits!"

Altair handed Malik a bloodied feather. "What is done is done. I ride for Masyaf tonight." Malik sighed deeply and crossed out Haseel's name from a large book. "You better hope Mualim doesn't treat you like you treated Korjil."

Altair cursed Malik and climbed from the building. The city of Jerusalem was before him and everyone in it knew his name. The assassin fell to the streets and fell in with a crowd. Again, he was a blade in the crowd.


End file.
